


Djinntale

by adorablelilshit



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: CT - Freeform, CT Universe, ConquerTale, ConquerTale Universe, Corruption, Eletricty, Extensive abuse of magic, Genie - Freeform, Kidnapping, Masochist, Other, Overstimulating, Soul Sex, Torture, djinn, magic abuse, sadist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorablelilshit/pseuds/adorablelilshit
Summary: Title is a work in progressSpicy got himself a new toy.  What he originally thought was a gravy boat, turns out to be a lamp housing an adorable Djinn who is bound to grant his every wish.  With the exception of three rules."Cannot wish for someone to be killedCannot wish for someone to be brought back from the deadCannot wish for someone to love you."Will his Lord allow him to keep his new toy?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is LONG!

The odd glint caught Spicy's eyes.  When the light hit the dark, there was something glinting, though he's uncertain what it is.  Following the glint, he moves through the dark.  Approaching a strange looking item.  It looks like a gravy boat with a concealed top.  A lid over that.  Such an odd looking trinket.

He picks it up, noticing a soft blue-ish yellow haze glowing from the item, a strong magical presence coming from within.  Why would something this powerful in magic be in the dump?

He should take it home, and have his brother look over it.  Sans knew more about dangerous magical items then he would anyways.  Being a member of the royal guard and all has that advantages.

He brushes a bony hand along what looked to be a smudge spot on the side, causing the magic to burst.  The item in his hands shaking, though oddly in a gentle way.  As if to not alert the person holding the item that it was alive.

He sets the item down, watching the same colored smoke billow out from the tip, flooding a spot, and forming a shape.  Giving the shape a solid appearance in a look.

It's another monster.  A skeleton monster, and one who looked like his own brother before the chips and cracks.  Dressed from head to toe in a shimmery, sheer, material that matched that of the smoke.  Eyes opening up and a grin placed on the small body's face.

“Hi there!”  It greets, bursting with so much energy.  Spicy could sense a lot of magic behind this particular monster.  More so then he thought was capable with such monsters.  “You rubbed my lamp, and have awaken me, the Djinn of that lamp!”

“Djinn?”  He asks, keeping an eye fixed on the smaller monster.  No hostility is being sensed, even with the tremendous amount of magic it clearly has.

“Uh huh!  I'm a Djinn, or a Genie.  I grant wishes, and make people's lives happier because of it!”

He pulls out a cigarette, stuffing it between his teeth, then lights it up.  Pulling a strong drag off of it, and sees that the shorter monster is still there.  Well, a Djinn.  Whatever the hell that is.

“Wishes?  What sort of wishes?”

“Well, there are some rules to the wishes.  I can't bring anyone back from the dead, can't kill anyone, and can't make people fall in love.”

The latter, Spicy could do without.  The others he wish were possible to a degree.  There are monsters he would be happy to have killed from unknown circumstances, and bring them back just to kill them again.  Probably bring them back a third time, and let his own lord kill them over and over again.

“Any other conditions?”

“Oh yeah!  I can't leave until your life is a happy one.  So, you can make all the wishes you want to make until you're happy.”

Oh, unlimited wishes?  This just brightened his day.  He felt his grin creep across his face.

“So, Djinn, do you have a name?”

“Um... m-my brother calls me...he calls me Blueberry.”

“Blueberry?”  Brother?  “Cute name.”  Who's his brother?

“Y-you think so?”  Spicy can see that the Djinn was blushing a bit, even looking up at him with stars in his eyes.  He's so cute.

Spicy is going to have a lot of fun with this one.

“Okay!  It's settled then!”  He held out a hand.  “Until you're absolutely happy, I will stay with you and grant all your wishes!  You have to shake my hand to make the deal.  It's a rule all Djinn's have before the wish making can happen.”

He takes another drag from the cigarette, letting the smoke billow out, then grabs Blueberry's hand.  “Deal.”

Oh he is going to have a lot of fun with this one.

At the touch of the hand, Spicy recognized two subtle changes.  A flux in magic from within the skeleton's chest, and the lamp changing it's form into that of a simple ring band.  Sitting on his index finger with the same color and glow that the lamp had when he first found it.  Unlike his bones that it rests on, it's unmarked.

Just like the Djinn.

“That's the deal ring.  As long as you wear it, you can grant your wishes.  You have to be willing to take it off, and when it's removed, our deal is done.  Removing it says you are as happy as you could ever be, and no longer need my services.”

“And what happens to you?”

“It turns back into a lamp, and I... I get... locked inside the lamp.... again.”

He looks to the distraught look on the Djinn, like his soul just shattered into a billion pieces on what he does.  Giving people happiness, just to be thrown away.

“M'lord is going to punish me for this.”  He glances to the ring, kissing it with his sharp and flat teeth.  “My first wish, that you will never be locked up inside that lamp again.  As long as I live.”

The magic he felt before flared much more stronger, worming around his hand, and strengthening the rings own glow.  It felt warm, then hot.  Then suddenly as cool as if he had the ring on for years.

Blueberry couldn't believe what he had just heard come from the others mouth, and had no power to stop the wish from happening.  His magic flared out, granting the first wish for an unknown long period of time.

“You... you just... you bound me to you...  why?”

“So you won't have to be lonely after our deal is done.”  So he can keep around this adorable Djinn for his own amusement.  Spicy looks down at him, his blue eyes looking conflicted between joy and depression.

“W-well, part of the rules are I cannot question my master’s wishes.  No matter what the wish is.”

“Master?”  He's not allowed to question his wishes?  This just keeps getting better and better.

“Yeah.  You rubbed the lamp, you made the deal.  You are my master, and I am at your command.”

Spicy was about to remedy this whole master thing when his phone went off.  The musical tune he had picked out for his brother was playing.

“Hold on a minute.”  He pulls the item from his coat pocket, answering the call with a very curious Djinn watching him.  More like watching his phone.

“Yes, M’Lord?”

His brother can be heard screaming back at him.  The Djinn’s curiosity lights up more.

“YOU FILTHY MUTT!  IF YOU ARE NOT HOME SOON, I WILL SEVERELY PUNISH YOU!”

“That sounds serious…”  Blueberry mutters.

“WHO THE HELL WAS THAT!?  WAS THAT UNDYNE?  TELL HER TO MIND HER DAMN BUSINESS!  GET HOME, NOW!”  The phone cut off.

Blueberry held his hands up to his face, trying to hide the pity he had for his now titled Master.  Spicy gives a reassuring grin in return.

“It's okay.  I like his punishments.”  It didn't ease Blueberries’ worry.  “He won’t kill me, it may hurt but I like the pain.”

A glint sparkles in his eyes, a new wish at the tip of his tongue.  Given everything he’s been told already by the other, it’s no wonder that he would be so excited to add in a few extra wishes.

“I wish you to watch me when M’Lord punishes me.”  Spicy orders the wish.  Blueberry shakes his head at such a devious thing to even witness.  But the magic flares.  The wish is cast.  There’s no way to take it back now.  Not until Spicy himself wants to.

“M-master… please be careful with your wishes….”  Blueberry tries to reassure him.  Regret creeping up his spine of ever giving so much information about being a Djinn.  “I… I may not be allowed to object the wishes, but I will remind you that these wishes do come at a price if you don’t say them right.”

He’s nervous.  It’s so cute.

“C’mon Blueberry.  You get to meet my brother, M’Lord.”  Spicy leads him away from the dump heap.  What an adorable find indeed.

 

The house is quiet on the outside.  Just as to be expected.  Spicy walks through the front door, hearing his brother in the kitchen.  Clearly upset that he didn’t get home as promptly as he was instructed.  Oh well, not much could be done about that anyways.

Blueberry follows him into the house, floating on a smoky cloud puff to keep his own outfit from becoming dirty.

“About time you got home, you worthless mutt!”  His brother comments, looking up from what he was doing.  Cooking, apparently.  His eyes immediately fix onto Blueberry, rage burning into his face.  “And who the fuck is that!?”

“O-oh… such… manners….  HI!  I’m Blueberry!  I’m a Djinn!”  The enraged gaze from his brother doesn’t change when he sees the ring on Spicy’s finger.

“WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE SUCH A GAUDY THING ON!?  DON’T YOU KNOW THAT PROPERTY CANNOT OWN JEWELRY!?”

“M’Lord, it is not jewelry.”  Spicy corrects him, keeping his voice leveled and calm.  “It’s an agreement contract with the Djinn known as Blueberry.”

“WHAT THE FUCK IS A DJINN ANYWAYS!?”

“U-um… we’re c-commonly known… as…. as genies…”  It’s very clear that his brother scares the tiny little Djinn, though Blueberry couldn’t have known about their own situation and deal.  Their set up.  He still looked like he was blaming himself.

“M’Lord… I found a gravy boat in the dump that held a lot of magic within it.  I was going to give it to you after cleaning it up, only for this Djinn to come out and tell me that he’s my Genie.  That I am his master.”

“Okay, so where is this gravy boat then?”

“On my finger.”  He shows his brother the ring, the simple yet unmarked band which greatly contrasts to his own marred bones.

“Then take it off.”

“I cannot.  My first wish was to keep the binding contract with Blueberry until I died.”

“YOU WHAT!?  YOU STUPID MUTT!”  Out comes the crop, smacking him so hard on his face.  Spicy didn’t care.  Even when he could taste the marrow on his tongue.  He loves pain after all.

“Eep!”  Blueberry tries to look away, but thanks to the second wish, he can’t.  He’s forced to watch as his own Master is punished by his brother.

“LOOK AWAY, DJINN, Unless you know any stupid way to break that damn contract!”

“Th-there’s none… not… not unless he wishes to go back with the original deal…”

“Fucking hell, Mutt!”  Another strike from the crop, and another meep from the Djinn.  As much as Spicy loves his punishment, he should end that particular wish he made to force Blueberry to watch him get punished.

“ON YOUR KNEES!”  His brother calls out, glaring at the both of them.  “BOTH OF YOU!”

Spicy follows swiftly.  He just loves how authoritarian his voice sang when he was angry.  Sure he’s really angry at him, but it’s still a sound he loves.  He sees Blueberry shaking where he stood, giving him a slight nod to tell him it’s okay.  Spicy knew his brother would never strike out at anyone else.  Not as long as Spicy was around.  He would hate to think of just how his Lord would do without him around.  The thought terrified him.

Blueberry got to his own knees, crawling up next to Spicy.  Terrified at what might happen to him next.  Spicy didn’t pass by in seeing the look his Djinn gave to his Lord.  Terrified is cute, though he has nothing to worry when it comes to beatings and the likes.  That’s all reserved for himself.

“Now then, Djinn… Blueberry, was it?”

“Y-yes…”  His voice shook even.  Forcing himself to look up to Spicy’s brother.  So cute.

“Blueberry.  If anyone asks, you’re a skeleton recently found in the dump by my idiotic mutt of a brother!”

A gloved hand reaches under Blueberry’s ribs, and grabs ahold of something.  Spicy let out a whimper, knowing what his brother was doing.  Blueberry was too scared to really fight back, even if he was startled.

“I’ll be holding onto your soul until his contract has ended.”  A good squeeze with the thing exposed caused Blueberry to give a moan Spicy would think his own brother could make.  If given the chance.  The sound was so beautiful, and the flushed look on Blueberry’s face is just priceless.  He’s both terrified and aroused.

“B-b-but...wh-what if he makes a wish?”

“He won’t make any more wishes, I forbid it!”

“You cannot deny a Djinn from doing their job, M’Lord.  He is still new to this world, and needs something to occupy his time with when he’s not granting wishes.  You take that part away from him, then he is left with nothing to fill in the void.”  Not to mention the magical outpour that came with each wish being granted is pretty huge.  Maybe his brother would think of a better wish to use it on?  Though he wishes that he didn’t claim the Djinn’s soul.  Spicy very much so wants to use it on the Djinn himself, when his brother was gone.  To see what Blueberry really is capable of outside of granting wishes.

“I MEAN IT, you stupid, filthy Mutt!  No more wishes!”  Another smack from the crop, this time it struck his neck.  “I will not allow you to abuse such magic from this creature!  IS that CLEAR!?”  Another smack, this time to his pant leg.  It didn’t cut like the first one, but the jeans did make it burn.

“Yes, M’Lord…”  As Spicy says this, he is contemplating about what he really should do.  Make the wish so Blueberry can still keep his soul?  That would cause a ton of punishment from his brother to continue making wishes, and he loves punishment.  But at the same time, it might end up being too much for his brother, who has a chance of simply walking out of the house and never returning again.  Not like either one is a bad option, but he still wants to have fun with his Djinn, as well as his brother.

“I just wish you'd let Blueberry keep his own soul.” Sure the words were not in order, but they still had 'I' and 'wish' in the same sentence. Feeling the magical surge from the wish being granted. Blueberry's soul went right back to his rib cage. A vanished 'poof' from his brother's own hand. “Just like I wish Blueberry could decide if he wants to watch me be punished by M'Lord or not.” Another magical surge. Another wish granted, with Blueberry looking a lot more relieved. “And I wish-”

A hand slapped over his mouth, his brother very much irritated that he had made more wishes with him right there.

“NOT. ANOTHER. WISH!”

Spicy licks his hand instead. Getting his brother to release his mouth. “I wish for huckleberry syrup.” A wink, and a bottle popped into his hand. He grins at this. “I wish for an endless supply of huckleberry syrup.” Another wish granted. Papyrus starts to drink down the super sweet syrup.

“GAH!  YOU SELFISH MUTT!”  His brother would scream at him.  Spicy didn't care.  Even when he is slapped across his by his loving brother with his gloved hand.  “I SAID NO MORE WISHES!  THAT'S AN ORDER FROM YOUR LORD!”

“Yes, M’Lord.”  Spicy nods, letting his head drop in a bow.

The Djinn, however, was covering his face.  To keep from watching what he sees as abuse being inflicted on his Master. He really couldn't stomach what it is his Master was doing, and really didn't understand how he could tolerate and love....this. Though, part of the contract is that Blueberry cannot question his Master's wishes. He wonders if it's a breach of the contract to ask him why he loves pain so much.

“HMPH!” The smaller skeleton grunts, looking to Blueberry once more. “You! You better protect your soul! No matter what wishes my idiot brother would make, you protect that soul of yours! Unless you wish to regret it later!”

“Y-yessir!” Blueberry jumped, giving him a salute at the command. It's not a wish, and not one from his Master. He can't really understand the warning that the other was giving him. Why would he need to protect his soul from his Master? Another question, would asking his Master's brother breach his own contract about his Master's behavior? He should write these questions down.

“Now then, that's all settled... We'll need to figure out sleeping arrangements for our... guest.” His Master's brother spoke softer now. Though clearly still agitated with the whole situation. “You said your name is Blueberry, Djinn? You may address me as Blackberry, your Master's brother. What sort of sleeping arrangements are best suited for a Djinn?”

“A-actually... I... I don't want to sleep... Not for a while at least. I was already sleeping in my lamp... the gravy boat, and would rather not sleep for a bit if possible.”

Blackberry gives a heavy sigh, watching his brother enjoying his Huckleberry Syrup. The endless supply he had wished for after Blackberry himself ordered him to not make any more wishes. A sleepless Djinn won't do in his house hold. The fact that someone is still awake in his home makes Blackberry unable to sleep as well. Something that Spicy knew far too well.

Blackberry isn't very keen on keeping the Djinn locked out of the house either. Their home in the Underground is full of dangerous and perverted monsters of all caliber. Even Queen Toriel, bless her strength, is cold and heartless. Though she only became that way after killing King Asgore, and ensnared his soul into her staff. What she could do with such a powerful monster like this Djinn though. Blackberry decided he didn't want to find out.

“Do you think you can lie still for at least 8 hours every day?” He needs to see the limits of the Djinn, to see what he is willing to deal with and not deal with.

“I could. I can try to speak with my brother, if I can reach him that is.”

“No. You will need to lie still for at least 8 hours every night. I cannot sleep in knowing someone else is up in this house.” Blackberry tells him.

“M'Lord, I could always wish for that.” Spicy replies, watching his brother twist his head and glare at him with a death glare. Like he just signed away for a Death Wish. It sent a shiver up Spicy's spine.

“NO. MORE. WISHES.”

“Yes, M'Lord.”

“Um... I can try to lie still for that long, though my magic does build up if I don't grant wishes for a period of time. It becomes painful for me.”

Blackberry looks to Blueberry once more, after making sure his brother understood his orders in a far more clear tone.

“You are our guest in this house, until my brother's contract with you is up. If anyone asks, you're visiting from Hotlands, a... cousin.” He looks more carefully on what Blueberry was wearing, shaking his head. “You'll need a new outfit. Something to fit in better while you are here.” He thinks about his own wardrobe. Anything would look nice, better, on Blueberry then his current shameless outfit. “We don't need anyone else to know that you're a Djinn. That outfit will give you away in a second.” Or get him raped.

“Oh... I could always just change my clothing.” Blueberry snapped his fingers, wearing a blue and silver set of armor. Similar to Blackberry's own set, just not as grey and dingy. Pants, instead of ripped up shorts, and pristine boots. The blue matching that of his first set of clothing, and with a brighter blue bandanna then his own.

Not exactly what Blackberry had in mind, but at least he didn't look like a Djinn anymore. Looking more like a monster in this set up.

“You'll need a weapon. A knife or a dagger, hidden on yourself to better protect you.” Blackberry informs Blueberry. Watching him snap his fingers and giving himself a short sword, attached at his left hip. He really did look more intimidating this way. “Do you know how to use that weapon?”

“Um... no, not really...”

“Then my brother can teach you. He's responsible for you after all.” Blackberry glared once more to Spicy while saying this. “Though, not tonight. It's been long enough, I'm starving, and looking forward to a bath and bed. You can take the spare room, Spicy sleeps with me anyways.”

“Okay! Thank you!” Blueberry looked happy about this. Given his own room. Who knew it would turn out to be a great thing to have such a family with his new Master?

Blackberry sets up three plates now, serving out the enchiladas. He went right into eating his own serving, not bothering to wait with how much longer he had to push off in eating.

Spicy ate as well, glancing up to Blueberry with a grin that set off the Djinn's own feelings. A bit confusing to boot.

Blackberry finished his plate first, waiting on the other two. Blueberry finished second, ready to collect the plates but was stopped. Spicy finished after the two, looking to Blackberry on what's to be done next.

“Go show Blueberry around the house. I'll wash up the plates, then take a bath. After that, I'm going to want you in my room, awaiting your punishment.”

“Yes, M'Lord.”

“And Blueberry? If you can help out with the house work while we're gone, that will help us out as well.”

“Yessir!” Blueberry stood up, collecting the plates just for Blackberry to grab them from him, and head off to the kitchen.

“Start tomorrow morning. With breakfast. I'll be awake just before sunrise.”

Blackberry walks off into the kitchen, plates and left overs in hand to put away and wash up.

Spicy grab's Blueberry by his hip bones, pulling him away from the table to give him the tour he promised his brother he would.

“We best start on that house tour then...” Spicy whispered gently into Blueberry's ear hole. Watching the small Djinn get a shiver running along his bones.

“R-right...” Blueberry replies, a bit shaky in his voice. It's so cute, he's nervous!

Spicy gets an idea, twisting a smile on his face while watching Blueberry.

“This is our living room.” He spoke, a bit louder so his brother could hear him. “While we're not here, you can watch television, though we only get Napstabot here. I hope you don't mind.”

“Not at all!” Blueberry smiles slightly at that, seeming to settle more with his abused master.

“Now, follow me upstairs. I have to show you the bathroom first.” Spicy spoke loud enough for his brother to be able in following their voices. Hearing the dishes being ran through the sink before put away in the dishwasher.

Blueberry follows after him, keeping about a few paces behind. A trait he recognizes with his own brother when going out for walks. The relationship is very much like what he has with his own brother. Well, sort of. That's likely to change tonight as his brother bathes.

He opens a door. “This is the bathroom. I'll need to show you where M'Lord and I will be sleeping, as well as where you'll be sleeping after, as M'Lord will be up to take his bath real soon.”

the Djinn looks around in the bathroom, actually smitten with such a place. He looks back to Spicy, and gives a solid nod with his head.

“Okay!”

Steps on the stairs, Blackberry is coming up. Spicy manages to get Blueberry out of the bathroom, leading him to the shared bedroom first so his brother can go wash with ease.

Once Blackberry closed the door, locking it with a click, Spicy then leads Blueberry to the room he will be sleeping in.

Letting the Djinn into the room first, he follows, closing and locking the bedroom door behind himself. Blueberry looks back to Spicy, looking calmer now then he did when he was being touched. Excited for having his own bedroom too.

Spicy walks over to Blueberry, scooping him up, and holding him in his lap. He felt the small Djinn give a shiver or two, petting him to calm him down a bit.

“I want to give you something really nice before M'Lord gets out of the bathroom. It might even help you relax more for the next few hours.” Spicy grins, feeling Blueberry starting to get excited about the prospect of this gift.

“Really!? What is it!?”

“I need you to lie down, make your pants and boots disappear, and give me absolute faith in what I will give you.”

Blueberry shifted out of his Master's lap, looking at him with uncertainty. Oh? He knows about what's about to happen? Highly unlikely, but possible he knows what will come from it.

“I... I know I should never question you, Master. It's part of the contract, but I'll have to refuse.”

“Oh? You refuse?” Spicy asks, then leans in. Setting the hand with the ring on it onto the Djinn's shoulder. The smirk still there, twisting. “Then I wish you to lie on the bed, without any pants and boots on.”

And just like that, another wish was granted. Blueberry went from looking ecstatic to panic at the words 'I wish'. Knowing that whatever Spicy had said next will have to come true without question. Blueberry watches his Master lean in, taking the scent of his own pubis before licking the bones.

The wet, warm magic felt good, there. Real good. Good enough to unsuspectingly give a moan and instantly throw his hands over his teeth to try and keep more sounds from escaping. He could hear the low growl of a chuckle from his master. Again licking him on his pubis to get his magic rolling into a mood.

Spicy gives the pubis a nip, licking again while enjoying the sounds Blueberry was trying so hard to hide. He can see the magic starting to swirl, using his ecto-tongue to keep licking, and encouraging a mound to form. While working on this part of his Djinn's body, Spicy reaches up under the ribs of Blueberry, and managed to snatch his soul. Delicate in his grip, but rubbing it all the same to encourage more arousal from the smaller skeleton.

“Hah...” Blueberry would moan out, his hands now dropping to grip the bed while being lost in the pleasure. His body twitching under the intruding tongue and the rubbing of his soul now. His body not really certain where it wanted to go from this form of pleasure.

“You're really going to enjoy this then.” Spicy smiles, sticking his tongue in once more, then pulling it out. Wrapping it's long length gently around the soul, giving a soft squeeze before pulling it out from his own tongue's folds. “I bet you've never done this before.” Spicy presses against the soul again, licking at the now wet folds between the pubis. He takes the soul in his hand, gently pressing it into the Djinn's own now formed sex opening. Being rewarded with a loud moan, wild bucking hips. His body is clearly wanting more, and who is Spicy to deny him such a sweet gift?

He pushes the soul in deeper, letting it set there, before pulling it back to the opening, but never pulling it out. Watching the wild, unpredictable movements of the small skeleton building his own erection. He licks both the soul and the sex where they were, then pushed the soul back into the other with only his tongue.

“P-please! AHA! PLEASE!” Blueberry cries out, his body so desperate for much more, and growing more sensitive with each thrust of his soul.

Spicy continues to watch Blueberry, his grin growing while he proceeded to literally help the Djinn fuck himself with his own soul to completion. Taking longer then he had honestly expected.

A mess spilled on the bed from the now suddenly exhausted Blueberry, Spicy pulls the soul out. Licking it clean and tasting the juices from the other. So sweet, yet bitter. He puts the soul back under the ribs, letting it set back where it was before he grabbed it. Giving the folds one more lick to make sure his bones are cleaned up.

“Now, I wish you were in sleep clothing.” The shirt changed it's form, and a new pair of pants had sprang onto the sexually exhausted Djinn. “Have a good night, Blueberry. Feel free to sleep if you are tired.” He kisses Blueberry on his forehead, then left the room for his brother's room.

The first thing he noticed is how the bathroom had no light from under the door. His brother's bedroom door was open, and his Lord sat on the bed. Looking as elegant as he was fierce. His own erection probably poking hard at his jeans, but Spicy didn't care.

“You better not take advantage of him like that again.” Blackberry scolds in a soft tone. Sounding more venomous when he spoke softly. The promises he makes with the tone is just beautiful. “IF he don't consent willingly, then it's rape. You already know how I feel about that, so do not force him into our game. Ever.”

“Yes, M'Lord.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to get one chapter out per month. It keeps me interested to keep writing the story, gives my beta reader time to edit and fix it, and over all perfect each chapter. If you have any questions about Djinntale or even the other AU I had snuck into here (ConqureTale) please send me asks at my tumblr; adorable-lil-shit.tumblr.com  
> You can send fan art to my tumblr too, if you choose to do so.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day late, but better then never.  
> Expect the next chapter by June 10th.
> 
> Changed out some tags, this is more flowing with my [ AU ConquerTale.](https://adorable-lil-shit.tumblr.com/tagged/ConquerTale)

It was early in the morning when Blueberry woke up. He could hear someone moving around outside his bedroom door.

The first thought that came was his Master.

He really didn't want to see him again. Not after what had happened last time. Blueberry pulled the covers up over his head, until he heard a soft knock at the door.

“You in there?” Not his Master, but rather Blackberry instead. This calmed Blueberry down, and he changed his clothes with a snap of his fingers to exactly what was agreed to be worn while here.

“Y-yessir!” Blueberry replied, getting out of the bed and rushing to the door. He pulled it open almost too quickly to see Blackberry dressed up kinda like he never took off his armor.

“Good. My brother will be indisposed of for the day.” Blackberry spoke, warning Blueberry. “Don't bother him, and keep out of my room. I'll deal with that mess when I get back from training.”

“Okay...” He saluted the slightly taller skeleton, though Blueberry realizes he was only taller because of the heels on his boots.

“Just, clean the house and have dinner done before I get home. I should be back around six tonight. Can you read a clock?”

Blueberry nodded, he knew how to read hour glasses! That wasn't hard at all. “They are pretty easy to follow.”

“Okay then, so have dinner done by six. Between the housework and dinner, you can wander around. Just... don't use your magic. Monsters here will do anything to get the kind of power you seem to carry with you. I wouldn’t be surprised if I was questioned about the fluxes that come from your wish granting abilities.”

“Okay... no magic. Got it. Anything else?”

“Yeah, like I said last night: protect your soul. You didn't really do that last night against my brother. Though, I can't really fault you since he did force you. Like I said, monsters around here will do anything to get a hold of the type of magic you throw around willy nilly. If you do decide to go out and wander around, please be alert as well. My brother would not let me hear the end of it if something happened to you.”

“Don't worry, I'm a Djinn! A Genie, and nothing can really affect me.”

“What if I let my brother off his restraints and left him home alone with you?”

“PLEASE DON'T DO THAT!” Blueberry looked surprised at his own voice, suddenly pleading to not be left alone with his Master. The outburst was very much real and how he now felt about his Master. Djinns were not supposed to have a relationship with their Masters; it's a scary thought to go through all of that again. Or worse.

“I might not be your Master, however I do have to make sure you are aware of the dangers that this world has to offer. For your own safety.”

“I understand, thank you for looking out for me, sir. I'm glad to have met you.”

“Even if my brother is a creep?”

“Yeah. Even if he is a creep. You keep him in line. It's actually amazing how well he responds to you.”

“Well, in any case, you need to start my breakfast. I have to work out.”

Blueberry nodded and skipped down the stairs, practically floating his way down. He made his way to the kitchen and promptly started working on reheating the enchiladas from the night before. No food got thrown out, at least from the looks of things in this place.

As he worked on reheating the food, Blueberry took a mental note of what was available to cook with for dinner and what wasn’t, as well as where everything was located. Dishes, spices, even cleaning supplies. If he was to do this without magic, then he would have to learn where everything was to do what was expected.

Blackberry approached the table, seeing Blueberry grab two plates for them both.

“Make up a third plate for my brother,” Blackberry ordered. “I'll feed him before I leave.”

Blueberry nodded and fetched a third plate, setting next to Blackberry's own plate. Blueberry then served the heated left overs between the three empty plates and took his own seat. He watched Blackberry take his seat and start in on the reheated enchiladas.

Blueberry started eating his own serving. It wasn't bad, but he cannot take credit for this. It's not his food. Not really his cooking. Maybe he could make something different tonight for dinner instead? Tacos are usually a great meal to make.

“Good job in reheating.” Blackberry smiled, taking the third plate and heading up the stairs to feed his brother. With Blackberry gone, Blueberry collected all the dirty dishes available and took them to the sink. While they soaked in hot soapy water, Blueberry worked to clean up the kitchen, making sure everything was put back in it's place, then went to was the dirty dishes.

About thirty minutes later, Blackberry came down and saw that the other dishes were already washed up. He took a few minutes to wash the plate and fork, then set them to dry with the others.

“You did good. For your first morning,” Blackberry said, leaving the kitchen. “Now, don't go near my bedroom. While I do have my brother gagged, he has been known to escape from his bindings. It's best to either hide in your room, or to run away as far as you can from him. If you can't hear him make a wish, you shouldn't cast it. Right?”

“W-well... no. The binding contract, the band he wears on his finger, it is connected with my magic, and... if he makes the wish, it will still happen.”

“I thought that might be the case, so I removed his finger.” He holds up the finger with the band on it. “It's still on him, but not near him. I'll leave it on the table, so don't touch it. And as I said before, I don't want you to go near my room. Just clean up, then relax until it comes time to cook dinner.”

“Okay. I'll... be sure to keep away from your room for today.” Blueberry reaffirmed. He had no real desire to see his Master. Not after what he had went through the night before.

“Good. See you tonight.” Blackberry then left through the front door, off to do training.

Blueberry looked at the finger, watching it wiggle on the table, as if it was still attached to the skeleton. It started to freak him out. Blueberry decided to look away from the appendage and go about cleaning up the house.

Though there was not much cleaning to do after the dishes. The whole house was kept tidy. Even the room he slept in. Though the sheets and blankets were probably dirty from what his Master had done to him the night before.

Blueberry thought about if he wanted to head up to his room and collect them or stay down stairs with the wiggling finger scratching on the table.

Neither option sounded very reassuring. Instead, Blueberry curled up on the sofa, as far from the finger as he could, and closed his eyes tightly.

“Papy... bro...I miss you...” Blueberry nearly cried out.

A thin, orange cloud started to float around in the room, in front of Blueberry himself. The cloud started to take a form, though foggy and thin, but still a form.

“Hey there, bro,” The cloud greeted Blueberry. “Woah, what happened to you?”

“Papy...” Blueberry started to cry, wiping away his tears.

“Yeah. You called me. What's wrong?” The cloud moved closer to Blueberry, sitting on the couch next to him. What looked to be an arm stretched out on the back of the couch behind the small, scared Djinn.

“Th-this... this Master....” Blueberry started sobbing hard into his hands.

“...what about this Master of yours?”

“I... I'm.... I've never been scared of my previous Masters.” He was shaking while crying. “H-he terrifies me.”

“What did he do to you?”

Blueberry really didn't want to say. Though he still wanted to talk with him.

“H-he bound me to him, until he dies.” Blueberry took in a deep breath, his tears still flowing freely. “He... I was... Last night, he did something to me...”

“...what did your Master do to you?”

“He...violated me...” His voice hitched, crying harder now into his own hands.

The foggy form slowly enveloped Blueberry as if trying to protect him from such actions. Only unable to do so. No physical form.

“Bro, Blueberry, I can be in that universe in a heartbeat. Just say the word, and-”

“I... I can't do that to your current Master.” He rubbed at his nose cavity. “Y-you're suppose to stay with them until they’re happy.”

“Yeah, but what you're going through, it’s a lot more important for me to be there than for me to make my Master happy. You know Masters are not supposed to abuse their wishes like this.”

“It's not against the contract agreement though... It's not in the contract agreement.” Blueberry curled up tighter on himself. “My Master scares me, and I'm suppose to grant his every wish. He's going to keep violating me when his brother isn't around.”

The fog moved closer to Blueberry, enveloping his curled and tiny form as much as it could, covering him, to give him a hazy orange glow. Trying to shield him from the horrors of whatever universe he had ended up in. It was comforting to know that his brother still cared enough to try and protect him like this. To check up on him whenever possible.

“Blueberry, I don't want to leave you alone like this. Not with a monster like your Master. He's not a good monster, a decent Master. I don't want you to be in that Universe anymore, at least not alone.”

“I... I know, Papy. I-I don't want to be here either. I wish I didn't end up here.” He heaved in a breath he didn't know he had to take. “What do I do, Papy?”

“Hey, hey... shhh.” The fog still covered over the other’s clearly shaking form. “I can be there so you won't be alone, and help you through all of this.”

“N-no! You can't... You still have your Master to make happy. You can't abandon them.”

The fog slowly pulled away from Blueberry's small form, reshaping back to it's hazy form next to him.

“I can't protect you if you keep reminding me about it. It's the only way to protect you from your Master abusing your magic any further.”

“I just... I need to know how I can protect myself from him. To prevent him from doing it again.”

“Well, to do that you need to learn how to fight.”

“I don't want to fight.” Though he needed to learn, the only one who could teach him was currently in two pieces, at the very least. Who knew what else was going on in that bedroom.

“You'll have to learn. As well as learn how to control your magic better. You can't let it flare up and just grant the wishes. It's lazy, and unlike you.”

“I was asleep for... I don't know how long. My magic was really built up.” It still is, in a sense. “I can't really... um... control it. Not like you can.”

“Told ya, bro. Controlling magic is based on your will power.”

“I know you've told me, but... I should let you go. Thank you for being here for me. Even if it's as a magic line.”

“It's okay, bro. My Master does know you exist. He wants to meet you one day himself, though you know that monsters cannot travel between Universes like us.”

“Well, I don't want you to meet my Master. Maybe his brother, who has a lot of control over my Master. He's also trying to look out for me, even if he's bossy.”

“Sounds like he's an alley to not piss off. Just do your best, bro. You know if I can, I will be right there next to you.”

“I know, thank you.”

The fog dissipated, leaving the Djinn curled up on the sofa. He huffed out a heavy sigh, hearing something tapping on the banister from the second floor. Blueberry looked up to where the sound was coming from. Curiosity quickly faded into fear as he saw his Master tapping his fingers impatiently on the banister. The finger, tapping on the table, matched the movement.

“So, I scare you?” Spicy asked, a purr in his voice and a grin on his face. A grin that Blueberry now realized showed him as the creep that he really was. That terrified him. How hadn’t he seen it before? He watched his Master take a deep drag from his cigarette, letting the smoke out between his teeth, a hunger in his eyes.

“I'm glad that you are scared of me. I would be as well if I were you.” He took another drag, exhaling the smoke this time. “And I'm certain M'Lord had informed you that I am known to break out of my bindings at times? I had to, when I heard you talking to someone else. So who was it?”

 

Blackberry arrived to Alphys' place. It was only training today, no patrol. And nothing to really report. At least, not yet anyways. Blackberry rapted on the door, and waited a good solid minute before doing so again.

Nothing came from the other side.

He looked over his phone, checking to see if there were any messages. None. So Blackberry gave Alphys a quick call on her phone. It went straight to voicemail.

Irritated, he made his way to Undyne's home. It’s the most likely place where he’d find his missing training partner. It's kinda irritating to have to look for her in such a way. There are times he wishes she'd be more reliable than this. Though, there are times when he is just as unreliable because of his brother goofing off. He can't really complain if she lost her phone, or turned it off to enjoy a few minutes with her girlfriend. Blackberry had done that at least once or twice himself.

He knocked on Undyne's door, hearing some sounds from the other side before it slid open. Alphys stood there, looking like she had just gotten up. Maybe she spent the night?

“Oh, hey, Sans,” She greets, standing in the door's path just inside. “Sorry, I forgot training was today. Undyne is currently sick, and busy.”

“Busy? What is she trying to create now? A better controller for that robot of hers?” Blackberry was okay when it came to the murderous Napstabot, when the said robot did it's damn job. Most of the time, Napstabot would just ignore Undyne, and has once or twice insulted Queen Toriel.

“No, actually. She's looking into some very weird magical fluxes happening since yesterday.”

Oh shit.

“Magical fluxes?” Blackberry does his best to keep a stoic face. He could not let Alphys know that he knows about them. Or what he knows about them.

“Yeah, first reading she got was in the dump. Then several happened one right after the other in Snowdin, twice last night. It's weird, and we can't really find the monster actually causing these fluxes.”

“How powerful are these fluxes, exactly?”

“Powerful? Why do you think they're powerful?”

“Because there's no way you or Undyne would be looking into fluxes that are weak.”

“Well...they're really powerful. Not to mention, from an alternate universe.”

“You know we've traveled to other universe and conquered them. Maybe this is from a monster that managed to escape?”

“The last universe we took over for Queen Toriel was over a year ago. We haven't done anything else since as she was seriously injured by that dark version of her ex-husband. Honestly, I think she's scared to carry out her own conquests at the moment.”

“So? Maybe someone snuck in from that Universe? To spy on us?”

“They won't be able to get back home, not without being caught. Look, you live in Snowdin, I think I can trust you to investigate and see who is behind such powerful fluxes of magic. The readings from Undyne's computer confirms that this magic is strong enough to eliminate Queen Toriel with just one hit.”

“One hit? Think they might be an assassin then?”

“Which is all the more reason to actually investigate and report on it. Sans, I'm trusting you with this. Please.”

“Sure.” Great. “For Queen Toriel.” Fucking great.

“Thank you, Sans.”

“Alphys!” Undyne called from within. Alphys pulled away from the door, Sans following after her, hot on her heels. “Another flux just happened!”

“From Snowdin?” Blackberry asks, trying to confirm its location. His brother had to have gotten free and found that Genie.

“Yeah.” Undyne answered, sneezing all over her computer screens. Alphys wasn't lying when she said Undyne was sick.

“Okay, I'm on it. Get better Undyne. See you later, Alphys.” Blackberry headed back out of the labs and right for Snowdin, going as quickly as he could to try and catch his brother in the act of disobeying his orders. Again.

 

He was surprised at how fast he got home. He swung open the front door with the authority that he carried with him. First thing he saw was the Djinn bound to a chair. Probably more or less held there with another wish by his brother.

The direction the Djinn was facing was toward the kitchen. He was focused on that one room, clearly too focused to have noticed Blackberry himself. He glanced to the kitchen, watching his brother playing with something in the sink, his back to both of them.

Blackberry moved to stand next to Blueberry, keeping his eyes fixed on his brother. He saw the Djinn jump when Blackberry stopped next to him. His face lit up in the same blue hue as his magic. His eyes held both a terrified and lustful look as he gazed up at Blackberry.

“What did he take?” Blackberry asked, keeping his voice low while watching Blueberry try to mouth what it was his idiot brother took from the Djinn.

Knowing his brother, it could be anything. He heard breathing hazing through the Djinn’s mouth, but no sound came from it. Possibly a wish to silence the poor Genie?

Blackberry approached his brother, still busy at the sink. He didn’t notice it before, but there’s a dripping sound being made. The faucet was on just enough to actually drip. Into something that sounded full of water. Blackberry looked over his brother’s arm, seeing what looked to be a long cylinder and that was all the evidence he needed. The glance was enough to tell him it also belonged to the Djinn.

CRACK!

A whip flew out from his own belt loop, right across his brother’s back, biting into the leather coat that his brother wore. Looking at it now, there were many similar slashes all across his back.

Enough force was directed to the area to not just alert his brother, but to really hurt him too. Spicy bent over the sink immediately, dropping the personal item from his hand and hearing the Djinn behind him give a sharp moan.

“Undo the wishes!” Blackberry demanded, cracking his whip at his brother’s back side again.

“....I wish my genie can speak again.” Spicy replied, though reluctant to actually grant the said wish. He managed to straighten up, picking up the personal item that belonged to Blueberry and dumping all the water out. Another, though very much shameful, moan comes from the poor Djinn when this happened.

“Return it to him!” Blackberry demanded, keeping the whip out in case his brother tried something incredibly stupid, again.

Spicy does as he’s told, walking back to the Djinn, and returning the magic where it came from. “...I wish my Genie is no longer bound to the chair.”

Once Blueberry was free the first thing he did was rush over to hide behind his slightly taller counterpart. Cowering away from Spicy even more, Blackberry didn’t expect anything less from the poor Djinn, tortured under his brother’s hand in such a way.

“We need to talk about all of this wish making.” Blackberry said, keeping the attention of the two. “Djinn, go sit on the sofa in the living room. Brother, you are to KEEP your hands to yourself! POCKET THEM or I will LOCK THEM behind your back!”

Blueberry didn’t move until Spicy had moved out of the way. He rushed over to the sofa as quickly as he could, sitting as far from his master as physically possible. He was really doing his best to keep that distance up between Spicy and himself. It was all he had at this moment, as it stands.

“Okay, listen up!” Blackberry strode into the room, again demanding the attention of the two by simply speaking. “I’ve been informed of some high magic fluxes thanks to Dr. Undyne’s scanners.” He fixed a hard glare to his brother. “These fluxes are all related to Blueberry granting wishes. That needs to end, unless you want Blueberry to be taken into Queen Toriel’s custody.”

Blackberry doesn’t openly say what would happen to the Djinn should such a thing happen. He hoped that Spicy would take the hint instead to put an end to all the wishing. If Blueberry ended up in Queen Toriel’s care, then his own promise to protect the Djinn would come to an end.

Spicy’s own face took on a more serious tone. The first time he ever became serious since finding Blueberry. “So, the Queen has ordered to have you hand my Djinn over?”

“Not yet, so you’re lucky. For now. If the fluxes keep going on, then Alphys will come by and you know how that would end. At the moment, I’m assigned the task to find out what is causing all these fluxes. Since Blueberry is still new here as well as far more well behaved than you, I’m going to keep protecting him. You’ll need to do the same thing. I’ll come up with a cover for these fluxes, just don’t know what yet.”

Silence filled the living room. Both Blueberry and his brother were taking in this information, trying to think about how to work around this problem. Spicy probably trying to work out how to get around these fluxes and keep making wishes behind his back. With Alphys and Undyne on the case now, this was going to get harder. More so with Alphys being a nosey bitch if he started to act weird, or encouraging him to get drunk to get any information from him.

He liked Alphys, but there were times when Alphys was just too much. Even for him.

Blackberry looked back at Spicy. “No more wishes. I mean it. You are already a big problem for the Royal Army as it stands, I don’t need any more trouble coming from you. Not with Alphys now breathing down my neck.”

Spicy pulled out a cigarette, looking at his brother while lighting it up. He nodded to confirm that he understood. Good. This was getting far too serious for Blackberry’s own liking as it was. His brother constantly raping the Djinn was getting out of hand. He would still have to figure out how to protect the Djinn from his brother while he worked or trained.

Everything was a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to get one chapter out per month. It keeps me interested to keep writing the story, gives my beta reader time to edit and fix it, and over all perfect each chapter. If you have any questions about Djinntale or even the other AU I had snuck into here (ConqureTale) please send me asks at my tumblr; adorable-lil-shit.tumblr.com  
> You can send fan art to my tumblr too, if you choose to do so.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small intermission with Blueberry's torture from Spicy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to get one chapter out per month. It keeps me interested to keep writing the story, gives my beta reader time to edit and fix it, and over all perfect each chapter. If you have any questions about Djinntale or even the other AU I had snuck into here (ConqureTale) please send me asks at my tumblr; adorable-lil-shit.tumblr.com  
> You can send fan art to my tumblr too, if you choose to do so.

Is it really hard for Sans to pick up after himself? Papyrus is just so irritated with his lazy brother being extra lazy and leaving dirty things everywhere!

Honestly, Papyrus feels as if he would have more time to actually do the things he wants to do, like joining the Royal Guard as an example, if he wasn't always picking up after his brother. So into the disaster, secondary next to the garbage dump, Papyrus knows better to being Sans bedroom and collect all the dirty clothes and dishes.

In the midst of his aggressive cleaning, he failed to notice that one of the dishes he managed to pick up is an off set orange shaded gravy boat. Sort of. Slamming it down with the rest of the dirty dishes into a tub he managed to find under the sink in the kitchen. All the dishes in the said tub being from Sans room.

“I'll give him a good talking to when he gets home!” Papyrus spoke aloud to himself, still working hard on gathering the dirty clothes and making Sans bed with fresh, clean sheets blankets and a pillow before adding the dirty ones to the pile of dirty clothing.

“Sans should be grateful that I'm taking time out of my already busy day to clean up his mess! Instead, he is out, drinking and eating burgers at that god awful bar! Not even caring that I am doing everything to make sure our home life is a little less chaotic!”

Papyrus looks to the two gatherings, and decided the dishes should be first. Carrying the tub downstairs and slamming them just as hard into the sink before running the hot water and soap over everything. He picks up a sponge and the strange looking gravy boat to start cleaning it.

It started to rattle in his sudsy grip. Gently at first, then more violently, and with a powerful trail of smoke comes a skeleton, dressed in some very lewd looking clothing, and holding a similar face to that of his own.

Papyrus turns his face away, feeling a flush dusting near his eye sockets and across his nose cavity. Apparently the other skeleton didn’t really care that much for how exposed he looked while sitting there. He would smoke away on his cigarette, glancing about the kitchen that both of them were standing in.

“E-EXCUSE ME!” Papyrus hides his face, moving as quickly as he could past the other skeleton, carrying in his hand the dish he's still in the process of cleaning while rushing up stairs to his room and shutting the door pretty hard in his quickness.

If it wasn't for the sheer orange material, Papyrus could swear that the look alike would be naked instead. He proceeds to dig through his clothing, looking for something suitable for the other to wear before asking and speaking with him.

It would be easier that way.

Papyrus gets a set of his nighties instead. Ones with happy skulls on the pants and a matching shirt. Picking up the dish he took with him in the process and realized that it was the gravy boat he was just washing in the sink. Oh great.

He reopens his bedroom door, now seeing the still lewdly dressed skeleton with his face standing in front of it. Almost looking like he was about to knock on the door actually. Papyrus jabs the night wear into the others arms, moved around him quick enough to shove him in to the bedroom and closed the door.

“Please do not think of me as being rude, but you are barely wearing anything on your bones! I hope those will work so I can ask you questions without feeling like butterflies are spinning around in my non-existent stomach!”

“Ah, that's it.” The other said, his voice sounding softer. Similar to how Sans spoke. Soft and apathetic. “Okay then. I'll be right out.”

Papyrus let out a deep, trapped breath. Relieved that the other is willing to at least listen. And be reasonable. Maybe he could get some answers too when the dishes were all cleaned.

He walks down the stairs, and goes right back into the kitchen, re-soaking the item in hand, and cleaning it with the sponge and soap. Giving it a slight glint when it was all clean. He set it aside to work on the next dish, completely unaware of it glowing softly before becoming smoke and slinking onto his finger. A band.

The other skeleton gave a soft cough at the kitchen entrance, making Papyrus drop the plate and shattering it in the process. Great, now he'll have to clean that up.

“So sorry, um... c-could you go sit on the sofa please? My brother is going to be home soon, and I have to get this cleaned up at least.”

“Sure.” His copy leaves the kitchen entrance, and heads for the sofa. Taking a seat pretty hard with how the springs sounded.

Papyrus picks up the larger pieces of glass carefully with his bony hands, using a towel to pick up the rest with no problems. He then proceeds to the living room, dragging a chair from the kitchen along the way. In the middle of him setting up, Sans walks in, sees Papyrus, then sees the guest on the couch. He looks back to Papyrus, who can match the just as confused look. Sans grabs the other chair, dragging it behind him and setting it up as well, facing both of them.

“Well... HOW ABOUT INTRODUCTIONS FIRST? I'M THE GREAT PAPYRUS! This is my brother, Sans!” Papyrus felt really proud of the introduction. Leaving no step misplaced in how simple and yet direct it was.

“Hey. Guess you can call me Honey.” The look alike already started up. Honey?

“An... um... interestingly odd name you have there, Honey.” Sans now spoke, keeping his focus fixed on the Papyrus Look alike. Papyrus himself felt a bit lost. How does his brother feel? This has got to be really confusing for Sans, at least it is himself.

“Yeah. It's what my little brother calls me from time to time. He also calls me Papy, but I'm going to assume that you are Papy here. So Honey for me.” He points to Papyrus. “I'm a Djinn, or a Genie. Technically, your Genie.” Honey then points to Papyrus' index finger. An orange band sitting on it. The same color that Honey was wearing before he had changed into the nighties.

Papyrus studies the ring on his finger, perplexed on how it got there. He don't remember slipping it on.

“That is a binding contract. One between a Djinn and a Master, you. With the ring on your finger, I will grant as many wishes as you want. As long as you wear the ring. Remove it when you are truly happy to end our contract. I will disappear and you can go back to your old life.”

Sans gives a sigh. “Papy is as happy as he could be.”

“So you think...” Papyrus mutters under his breath. He did wish his brother would help out more around the house with house work. At the very least keep clean behind himself. He also wishes to join the Royal Guard, which would be easier to obtain if Sans did clean up after himself.

Sans clearly heard his comment, the confused look on his face said it all.

“There are rules. I cannot kill anyone, I cannot bring anyone back from the dead, and I cannot make people fall in love.” Honey made sure that both the skeletons hear his words. “That aside, I can almost grant every wish you make.”

Papyrus now looks over to Sans, who looks more confused then before by this. He looks back to Honey. “What happens to you when the ring is removed?”

“My lamp is re-summoned, and I'm to return to it. I go back to sleep, and it disappears to find another universe.”

“So you travel through different universes?” Sans now ask. This caught his attention.

“Time as well.”

“Well then, things just got more interesting.” Sans manages to sit up, looking over to Papyrus. “You're in charge of him as his Master. What do you plan on doing?”

Papyrus looks to the ring on his finger, then to Honey. This is a lot to take in as is, and more to know that he's the Master. Papyrus don't want to be a Master, if anything. He'd rather be friends. Who else is capable of befriending him then himself? Though he knows what his first wish would be, if he decided to make any.

“How would I grant a wish? I-if I want to make one, that is...”

“Just start off with 'I wish...' then say what you want. An example would be 'I wish I could get more honey' then BAMF! Wish granted. Though the wish granting does take a lot of magic, so please be easy on the wish making.”

“...how much magic are we talking here?” Sans asks, thinking about destroying the barrier and heading to the surface. Papyrus would love it so much to visit the surface. To see humans, and befriending them. At least Sans would wish for no more resets, he would wish for the barrier to be removed forever. With that gone, monsters could go up to the surface, and live with the humans up there. To co-exist.

And this Djinn calling himself Honey is the very method to get around having to wait and kill another human. They would be free.

“Well, I know what I would normally wish for.” Papyrus spoke up, looking over to Sans. He gives a sigh though. Giving into his own morals. “However, Sans cleaning up after himself is something he will have to just manage on his own. Just like me joining in the Royal Guard is something I have to work on my own. There's no real reward involved if I just wish for them instead of putting forth the effort.”

Sans quietly dashes away his own hopes and dreams to end the resets. To end the cycle of repeating, and further more to allow the monsters onto the surface forever. With nothing else getting in their way of anything.

He still appreciates that his brother would rather not take the easy way out of everything. Meaning that he is likely to send this genie on his way to the next universe he's to awaken and help them.

“Welp, to end that contract, you just need to slip the ring off.” Sans points out, now seeing Papyrus fidget with the band on his finger.

“N-no.” Papyrus replies, pulling his hand away from Sans as if he was offering to pull the ring off himslf. “While I have no need to make such wishes, I don't want to see our guest here leave so soon. Plus it's rude to send them away after just meeting them.”

“I don't care which you decide to do to be honest.” Honey comments, listening to the two now. “I can stay and be a friend, or I can go and be granting wishes for another individual.”

“And that's why I don't want you to go.” Papyrus comments, still fidgeting with the band. “I would like for you to stay until you want to go. Because we can become friends, and maybe you can help my brother stop being so lazy.”

Honey gives a soft chuckle. This didn't slip past Sans at all.

“Very well. I'll stay and become your friend.” He comments. This makes Papyrus grin like a school girl. “I don't have much to worry about now anyways, as my own bro is still asleep.”

“How do you two know you're related?” Sans asks, trying to figure out what connects the djinn with each other.

“Well, we feel it. In our magic mostly. We have met each other too. Then we ended up separated when an accident occurred with the core. Bound to the lamps and super charged with magic that never wants to disappear.”

“That's so HORRIBLE!” Papyrus was in tears at this point, clearly thinking about how he would react if he was ever separated from his own brother.

“Well, yeah. At first it was. However our magic connects us. We can call to each other across the multi-universes. Though only when we are awake do we actually have any means to communicate with one another.”

“When's the last time you spoke with him?” Papyrus asks, more worried about this relationship between the two brothers the more he hears about it.

“Um... hard to say. Time don't pass by with the same movement in each universe. While it might be morning here, it would be midday or even evening in the universe he's in. Dates could be different too. We could be on day 400 since going into hiding in the Underground, but his date could be day one.”

This really held Sans attention. His natural scientific mind working out all the questions and answers as Honey continued on speaking. While the universes may be parallel with each other, they are not the same. Not even by sense of day and time.

He wonders if the resets has anything to do with that?

“Okay, so Master.” Honey looks to Papyrus, who's now far more alert then before. “Since I'm going to stay and befriend you, I'd need a place to sleep. My lamp is currently out of the question, as it's on your finger.”

“OH! RIGHT! I'll fix up Sans room, and you can stay there!” Papyrus comments, jumping to his feet and off to finish his house hold chores. Sans only follows after him, clearly not happy about the sleeping arrangements made up by Papyrus himself.

“Wait, where do I sleep then?”

“My room! I have a cot in the closet, though it's not like you'll ever use it.” Papyrus was upstairs when he calls down to Honey again. “I'll bring you more of my clothing to wear. I know it's not much, but I do hope you are okay with wearing them.”

Honey looks down to the nighties that he's currently wearing. Completely forgotten they are on loan to him from his new master no less.

“Oh, actually I can return these to you.” He disappears into a thick, orange puff of smoke. When it disappeared, the nighties were removed and folded up neatly, and Honey wears an orange pull over hoodie with a front pocket, some shorts similar to Sans own pair, a set of mismatching socks, and equally mismatching slippers.

It's clear that Papyrus wanted to say something, but held his tongue. After all, Honey is a guest until he decides he's had enough of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to get one chapter out per month. It keeps me interested to keep writing the story, gives my beta reader time to edit and fix it, and over all perfect each chapter. If you have any questions about Djinntale or even the other AU I had snuck into here (ConqureTale) please send me asks at my tumblr; adorable-lil-shit.tumblr.com  
> You can send fan art to my tumblr too, if you choose to do so.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter

Honey had given a sigh. Speaking to his brother for the first time in so many years was something he looked forward to. The conversation was anything but friendly. It was bad. All bad.

Apparently he wasn't alone while in the home of his Master. A quick glance would tell him that part of his conversation was over heard by Papyrus himself. Well, shit. Not much he could do about that now, right? The look on his master's face said everything he needed to know.

“How much magic would it take for us to visit your brother?” Papyrus would ask, a clear concern for both his Djinn and his brother. Honey really didn't deserve such a warmhearted Master. He felt very blessed to know Papyrus and his brother.

“A lot.” Honey replies, looking to the ground. “Even more if we took your brother with us.” If Sans was anything like him, he'd want to go with his brother to make sure nothing bad happened to him. Only bad stuff is happening to his own brother right now and he's not there to protect him. He fails as a brother.

Apparently Papyrus was about to argue that point, only to close his mouth when he knew how right Honey was. Sans always made sure that Papyrus was safe. Even if Papyrus was no longer a baby bones. They also cannot leave without Sans knowing, as Sans is likely to go on a warpath just to find him. Not to mention neither one of them knew how dangerous this other world really is. Sure he was the most adept in fighting and befriending. Sans only has 1 hit point, and all he needs to do is scrape his knee or something. Enough force to make Sans bleed out marrow, and then he's gone.

“We're going to leave Sans behind.” Papyrus whispers this, scared that if he spoke too loudly about what he was saying, then Sans would somehow hear them and insist on tagging along. “A day should give you enough time to recover your own magic energy and get us back here before Sans goes berserk looking for me, right?”

Honey cannot argue with his Master. He cannot voice against him too much, as long as his safety is thought about first and foremost. If his Master died, then he will have to return to his own lamp and whisked off to another universe. If his Master died while in another Universe, Honey would never get to deliver the message to Sans about his passing.

Papyrus rushes off into the kitchen, grabbing somethings and setting them into a brown canvas bag before stepping into the living room, next to his Djinn.

“Okay. I wish for us to visit your brother.” It's very clear that Papyrus hates to make such demands, however that's the only way they could really go and see how his Djinn's brother is really doing. If he's really in trouble.

“What's in the bag?” Honey asks, raising an eye socket at his question. The wish will be granted, he just wants to make sure his Master is safe on this trip.

“A gift for your brother's Master.” A smart idea, honestly. All Papyrus' likes gifts from visitors, Honey knew that much at least.

He grabs his Master's arm, and both teleport out of the living room. No warning to Sans on where they went or what they were doing.

 

Blueberry was only resting on the sofa. He woke up early to make breakfast and a lunch for his own counterpart, clean up the dishes, a quick dusting of the house, and vacuumed the entire living room area. A quick nap to pass the time seemed like a good idea. Until he woke up somehow on top of his master's body who is not only holding him against his own chest, but was asleep himself.

Blueberry was scared to move, but more scared to not move. He didn't want to wake his Master, he also didn't want his Master to wake up and find him already awake. He really didn't know which was going to be worse for him. Holding an internal conflict to weigh out his pros and cons.

He didn't see or feel the hand slip up under his shirt, into his rib cage.

It wasn't until he felt a hand on his soul did he realize that he was in serious trouble again. His Master pulls his soul out to expose to Blueberry, a grin on his face. That grin is all too familiar with him, sending unwanted shivers down his own spine to what he first thought was just his natural grin.

“G-give me back my soul. Please?” His voice is just as shaky as he felt. Watching the hand now more then the face. Watching his soul in the others hand. Watching the hand moving away from and stretching up, then out over Spicy's own head.

“If you want it, take it from me.” Spicy held a teasing tone to his voice, and Blueberry can feel an arm drape over his hips, lazily holding him in place.

“I....I just have to take it back from you?” Blueberry asks, looking back to Spicy to confirm his Master's orders. Feeling the fingers starting to squeeze on his soul made Blueberry give a moan. Panic starts to rise, and Blueberry finds himself lunging for his soul. It's harder with how Spicy is holding him down with his arm across his hips, but Blueberry is determined to get his soul.

“If you want it back, you have to take it.” Spicy confirms his words with the other, watching him wiggle a bit more from his own arm to reaffirm the order. Giving the soul another squeeze to get another moan from his Djinn on top of him. The best part is that it worked.

Blueberry recenter his focus for his soul. Struggling again to reach for it when a loud BAMF sound filled the entire room. Followed with an orange tinted smoke. Both the Djinn and Master looks to the center of the living room to see two new Papyrus' standing in the middle of the swirling orange mist.

“...Pappy?”

“Berry?” The Djinn Papyrus whispers the nickname. Shock on his face at how he is lying on top of his own master. Even though Blueberry is doing his best to reach for his soul, the sudden appearance of both Papurus and his brother startled him in their sudden arrival.

His Master's lazy hold on his hips couldn't hold him down. Blueberry flew from Spicy's body to his brother's upright one, hugging him tightly.

“Pappy, Honey...” He cries, hiccuping air in the process. It's been really long since the last time they held each other like this. Seen each other like this.

“Shhh... Berry-Boo... Shhh....” Honey holds his brother against him. Hugging him back while glaring at his brother's Master.

A silent curse about the Djinn code on his teeth.

“Give my brother back his soul.” His tone is dripping with the seething anger that he has for Blueberry's master, making it very clear that the behavior is no longer tolerated. Not with him around at the very least.

Spicy gives a groan, his grin long gone, and the soul handed out to Blueberry. It was pulled out of the hand, and set back within Blueberry's own chest. Even after getting his soul back, Blueberry still didn't release his brother. Just kept his grip as if it was the only thing protecting his brother.

“Um... Hello there, Honey's brother.” The other Papyrus spoke up, clearly confused and surprised by what had all just transpired. “I'm his.... um....”

“This is my Master, Berry.” Honey fills in the rest of the sentence. “Master Papyrus, this is my bro. I call him Blueberry. Or just Berry from time to time.”

Blueberry looks to Papyrus, giving a slight smile. “Nice to meet you. I hope my lazy brother isn't giving you too much trouble.”

“Not at all!” Papyrus chimes, and Honey feels his brother slowly releasing him to talk with his Master. Settling his brother down with their own conversation was a good thing.

Honey moves closer to Spicy, who only sat up on the sofa and didn't make any other move outside of that. He sits next to his brother's Master, watching both his own Master and his brother. Trusting the two together completely to be alone.

“So, you were the one he was talking to.” Spicy comments, pulling out a cigarette and lite up. “Smoke?”

Honey accepts one, but only because he couldn't get his own pack out right away. Lighting his own stick while watching the two carefully.

“He told me what you did to him his first night here.” Honey tells him, feeling the venom of anger in his voice as he spoke. Good. He wants to let the other know to leave his brother alone for good. “He told me about the soul binding wish you had made, and how you've been torturing him. My master wanted to meet him, and I want you to know this right now.”

A long drag comes from his own cigarette, followed with a puff a cloud from the stick.

“Just because I cannot kill anyone, does not mean won't make you wish you were dead.” There's a long second of silence shared between both of them. “Heh, maybe that's how I could end that one wish you made. It will at least free my brother again.”

Spicy looks to Honey, then grins. Giving a laugh in return from what was just said.

“Judging by your Master, I don't think you'll be doing any torture sooner then you would wish.” He inhales his own stick, letting the smoke drift out of his own nasal cavity. “Even if you were to beg to be allowed such things, it won't ever happen. When you leave, I will make sure you can never return. If you want to keep seeing your brother, then you will be smarter and stop with your empty threats before I send you both back right away.”

That didn't settle well for Honey. To never see his brother under this cruel Master's orders is something that he knows would go bad for both Djinns. They have to obey the orders, the wishes, until their Masters removes their rings. Sure Papyrus would be willing to remove his ring once asked to do so, but this Papyrus....

Honey hopes he hasn't wished for immortality. The idea of eternal torture to his brother with him being unable to get close and help comfort him at the very least. Honey really didn't want that to happen to his brother. He hates that his brother has such a Master, and hates it more that his Master knows just how to permanently separate them both.

Honey would not be able to stand it at that point. He couldn't begin to think how Blueberry would handle such a situation.

“I want you both gone. Preferably before my little brother gets home and sees you two.” Spicy orders, glaring at Honey now. Clearly won this small battle.

Honey leans back into the sofa, returning his own grin.

“Can't. Gotta stay for a night so I can recharge my magic. Traveling through different universes takes a lot out of a Djinn.” Honey can enjoy this small victory for himself and his brother. Unless this Master decides to wish them both away.

“Then behave.” Spicy replies, getting to his feet and heading into the kitchen to get out his bottle of infinite syrup. “I'll think of an answer for my brother about you two.”

Good, he can stay with his brother for one night at least. Giving him a break from his constant tormentor who holds his own face.

But it's only for one night, even his own Master didn't want to stay any longer then possible. Honey cannot blame him, being separated from his brother will be a nightmare.

Spending the rest of their lives apart would be worse. Honey never wants that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to get one chapter out per month. It keeps me interested to keep writing the story, gives my beta reader time to edit and fix it, and over all perfect each chapter. If you have any questions about Djinntale or even the other AU I had snuck into here (ConqureTale) please send me asks at my tumblr; adorable-lil-shit.tumblr.com  
> You can send fan art to my tumblr too, if you choose to do so.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay.  
> Had so much going on in this chapter and at the same time it's still so short.
> 
> SUSPENSE!

Papyrus apparently followed Spicy into the kitchen, holding the brown canvas bag still. More or less holding it out to Spicy.

“Here, I brought a gift.” He waits for Spicy to take the bag and look into it. Instead, Spicy just kept his face fixed on Papyrus. This particular Papyrus was a bit like his own brother, very much like his own brother when he was a child. Innocent, sweet, self-confident. Seeing the same traits in someone that looks a lot like himself was odd, though nothing new.

“Thank you.” Spicy accepts the gift, looking inside and seeing a container of.... spaghetti? He pulls it out to look at it more carefully. It's spaghetti aright. Though it looks like it was also made with toenails.

Why does this dish exist?

“I'm certain you know why we're here, Honey and myself that is.” Papyrus spoke some more, certain in his voice about something. It's so cute, Spicy decides to put the container away in the fridge for now and listen to what his copy has to say.

“Clearly you don't know how to control your Djinn.” Spicy edged on purpose. He already knew how to silence the other Djinn, the brother of his own Djinn. Though the master is still predictable, if anything. He won't allow any harm come to anyone in this house or anywhere. Probably didn't like being addressed as a Master either.

“I-not why we're here.” Papyrus spoke, more force in his tone then anything. “You need to treat Blueberry with some respect. He's not just a toy for you to break and discard. He's a monster, and should be given more respect then you've given him.”

“I'm his master, much like my brother is my master.” Spicy informs Papyrus. “Blueberry has told me himself that I am his master. He calls me Master. That means he is property, my property to be direct.”

Papyrus seemed like he would remain quiet, maybe he lost like own Djinn and had nothing else to say?

“Property cannot own property!” Papyrus raised his voice, now in anger more then anything. This brought both Djinns closer to the kitchen where the conversation was, allowing them to listen in. “I don't like the idea that monsters exist simply to be chained to another monster because of some binding item. It's why I don't want Honey to ever call me Master, but rather to be a friend. I treat him like a friend, and so does my brother! You can do the same thing too, if you would stop treating Blueberry like a thing and more like a monster! What would your Sans tell you to do?”

Spicy was now speechless. He would look to Blueberry, then to Honey, and finally the other Djinn's Master known as Papyrus. His eyes shifts through all three before landing on Blueberry one final time.

“Blueberry.” He orders to his Djinn, who stood up still, stiffened when his name was mentioned, a fear in his eyes. He's so cute when he's scared.

“Y-yes... Master?”

Honey quickly looks to his brother, who refused to look away from his Master on this very moment. Papyrus standing firm where he was, certain that he's right in how the Djinn should be treated.

“I wish these two to return from where they came.” Spicy spoke loud and clear. Making sure that all three heard the wish.

“Yes.....Master....” Blueberry complies, a sad tone in his voice. He really didn't want to send his brother away. It would mean his Master would go back to being a creep, and he would be left alone.

“Berry-boo....” Honey called softly to his brother before both he and his Master were sent back to the universe they came from.

A strange silence filled the rooms they were both in after the magic cleared from the air. Blueberry didn't say anything as he turns away from his Master and heads up to his own room. He's not safe there, but it is somewhat private.

Spicy watched him go, but didn't chase after him. He looks to the bag in his hands, then the container in the fridge. Closing the door and moving to sit by the sofa for his own brother to rush in and demand to know what's going on. Two powerful magical signatures would be more then enough to cause suspicion with the Royal Scientist and her girlfriend to send Blackberry home and scream at him some more. More so, he broke his promise to his brother. Only because he wanted to be sure that more people didn't get caught up in what this universe is and what it's really about.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just like clock work, his brother showed up about thirty minuets after sending the two back. Looking as furious as ever when he saw Spicy sitting at the dinning table, and Blueberry nowhere to be found. The short but by far intimidating Sans stomps up to Spicy, and slams his face into the hard surface of the table.

“Where's Blueberry?” He demands, seeing that the ring is still on his brother's finger.

“His room.” Spicy replies, not once lifting his face from the table. It hurt to be slammed like that, but not as much as it would hurt to have his brother find out what happened.

“C'mon, you mutt, you're going to spend the rest of the day with Undyne!” Blackberry orders, grabbing his brother by his collar and dragging him further down onto the floor. He pulls out the leash that's used for the collar and claps it on. “No more days alone with Blueberry. You cannot follow the simplest of orders and stop with your fucking debauchery with that Djinn!”

“Yes, M'Lord.” Spicy replies, allowing himself to be thrown around by his brother. Only getting up when he felt the leash tugging at his collar.

“Tomorrow morning, you will get up and return to your work patterns. I don't care if Blueberry is going to be home alone all day or not, you have to get back to work! I cannot keep cutting my own posts short to check up on you every time Blueberry is forced to make a wish because of you!”

“M'Lord, permission to speak.”

“Granted.”

“What would you do if you were forced to spend eternity separated from me?”

“Pfft, what sort of stupid question is that? I'd be happy since I won't have to watch over your ass 24/7 like I do now. Maybe miss you after a while, but still happy.”

Spicy knew that was a lie. His brother would miss him to the point he'd start a man hunt until the ashes could be found. Then proceed to hunt the ones who managed to kill Spicy. His happiness would be very short lived. Spicy knows he would end up doing the same thing for his brother. Hunting him down until he's found, hunt down those who would dare hurt his Sans.

“I see.” Spicy comments, adding nothing from his own thoughts while letting his brother lead the way to Undyne's lab. Maybe the other Master Papyrus was right? He should treat Blueberry more like a monster and less like a thing. Things cannot own things, but who's to say that there's not a first for that? Blueberry is at least going to be safe from him and his antics until later tonight.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blueberry had cried hard in the room. So hard he ended up falling asleep. When he woke, his Master was not home. The time had said he was only out for about 45 minuets, so his brother must have came by and pulled his Master out of the house.

Leaving Blueberry alone.

This is fine. Though he could feel his magic being tugged, his own brother trying to contact him. Blueberry didn't want to speak with him now. He felt like he betrayed his own brother and his brother's master. He didn't do anything wrong, and knows that. The feeling is still there, and will remain for who knows how long. Instead, Blueberry cuts off his own flow of magic to connect to his brother. The Djinn's version of setting a phone on silent only.

Blueberry needs to do something to occupy his time. It's only about an hour before his master's brother would be home at least. Possibly his master if he was dragged off with Blackberry. He heads to the kitchen to look for something to start on dinner with at least.

Snooping about in the kitchen before a knock was made at the front door. That alerted Blueberry's attention, and he heads to the door. Checking to see who it was first. Unable to see anyone he goes back to the kitchen. Stopping as there's another knock at the door. He was only half way to the kitchen this time before turning to check on who's knocking.

Again no one was at the door. He turns to head back to the kitchen when another knock is given. This time Blueberry didn't even leave the front door, checked and still no one.

He opens the door this time and steps out to look around. A heavy bag was dropped over his face, and secured with a collar, a magic dampening one from the buzzing he could hear coming from it. Heavy panting told him that there's at least one dog involved in this. Scooped up and carried away, Blueberry starts to smack as hard as he could to the only solid thing he could find to smack.

“Lemme go!” He demands, though a tremble could be heard in his voice. As scared as he was, Blueberry would kick and slap at whatever was holding him. Squirming as much as possible in the arm of whatever had him. His body was being shifted around again. He thought he was about to be freed when a powerful jolt of electricity shocked from the collar around his neck, knocking him out from the combination of draining his magic and pain.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHOO!  
> Been wanting to work more on the story for both Djinntale and Conquertale. Even though this is just Djinntale, both AU's share similar aspects. Like the ability to travel (somewhat) freely between dimensions. The great understanding of magic and the pooling of magic (or a limitation drain and strain). The need to torment the little Sans at every given opportunity.... (That MIGHT be a personal preference though).
> 
> Anyways, I'm hoping to have this story wrapped up in the next few chapters. If you have any questions about either AU (both are of my creation) then please send them to my tumblr page. adorable-lil-shit.tumblr.com

He felt completely drained. Blueberry noticed the light weight that his body seems to have on top of the lack of magic he currently possess. Blueberry slowly stirs up from his sleep, his head feeling incredibly painful.

That was a new feeling to him. Pain. Djinn don't feel pain for anything unless they are entirely drained of their magic. More so, his magic is known to have a much higher pool. At least five times that of his own brother's. He had to have been greatly drained to feel pain like this.

With this pain rose a new panic. Though his head still hurts, Blueberry starts to move more, shifting about in a free floating form. His eyes settles on the soft lighting threw some weird green liquid-goop he was in. His hands reach up to his neck, and finds the collar is still on him, though likely turned off for now. Or he just got use to the buzzing while he was out.

He noticed his hands next. No longer gloved, but wearing the very thing he wore when he first met his Master. The sheer material now made him feel very self-cautious about how lewd the outfit really was after wearing something else for a while. It's the basic thing all Djinn's wear, and unless it's physically given to them, new outfits would require magic to wear.

Still, free floating about in the tank, Blueberry moves closer to the lighting. Hand out to find the tube he's more or less stuffed into. Finding it's clear surface, he puts a hand on it to make sure he can follow it. Pounding hard against it to try and get someone's attention.

Though thinking it after performing the act, Blueberry is certain he don't want to see who actually kidnapped him. Nor does he want to know why. He's more thankful that he don't really need to worry about oxygen. Though he's fairly certain the goop he's currently swimming in would provide all his basic needs should he require them.

Following the tanks edge around, and top to bottom, Blueberry can see how much room he actually has to move through. Though that might not matter in the end. He was kidnapped, he currently cannot use magic thanks to the collar around his neck, he cannot see himself escaping unless he starts pounding on the glass. That would bring attention to whomever kidnapped him, something he really didn't want to face.

“Your Majesty had suspected that the source of the magic fluxes would be a monster.” A voice spoke up behind Blueberry. He turns to see who was speaking, more or less who was speaking about him. It was a mouse. Working the controls with a moniter showing that the face of a goat. Female. She looks like she's been through war and more. Her face riddled with scars, half of her ear missing, even holding a staff with what looks to be a monster's soul attached to it. Though that could be a simple staff.

“And it looks like I was right.” The face spoke now, looking at Blueberry. Not like he's a monster, but rather a thing. As if he didn't exist outside of being a thing. “A Djinn. Very rare. I've never seen one before now, though some of the universes we've already invaded did have similar creatures within. They recover magic faster then normal monsters, and grants wishes.”

“Yes, you've informed me of that, though I didn't see anything that this particular Djinn is attached to item wise. He might already have a Master, one of the Skeleton brothers more or less as he was found within their home.”

“That won't matter. The Djinn has more then enough magic to power our portals for a much longer period of time. No more five minuet blitz runs.”

“Yes, your Majesty. Should I call upon the Royal Scientist to start setting up the Djinn as a new power source?”

“No. She is likely involved with this Djinn. She does have a strong friendly relationship with the skeletons. It will be wise to not call her in for that. Let's see how long he can power up the more advanced version of her portal device.”

“Yes, your Majesty.” The mouse pushes a few buttons, apparently typed up something on the computer, and pulled a lever. Blueberry feels himself being pulled away from the glass of the tube, re-centered, and aligned with four metal claws leveled with his collar.

“We won't be able to hear him scream, will we?”

“No, your Majesty. The tube was tempered so the screaming would be silenced on our side. However, he can hear us.”

“Fine. Power it up.”

“Turning on the Dimension Hopper II now.” Another button is pushed.

Blueberry feels the electricity burning through his entire body. He cries out in pain, but those on the other side could not hear him. Still, his body burns, his bones felt like they were ready to splinter from the amount of pain he has, spreading out further all over his body.

His mind grows a painful white in thoughts alone. Unable to actually pass out from the pain this time around.

“Wow. Your Majesty...” The mouse turns away from Blueberry to reveal his current status while enduring the pain. “His magic depletion is barely dropping. The portal is also remaining stable and open like this.”

The queen looks to the mouse with a grin on her face.

“Good. I'll get a squad of men together, without the Captain of the Guard knowing or her friends the Skeleton Brothers. I don't want them to know the Djinn is here. The longer I can keep this Djinn, the better.”

“And what would happen if they do find out about the Djinn?”

“I'll have them executed. For now, shut off the machine. I'll call you when I have the team set up.”

“Yes, your majesty.” The mouse went through the same steps, shutting down the machine for now, and allowing Blueberry to rest after having his magic slowly drained from him. “Is there anything else you need, your Majesty?”

“No, that will do for now. I'll call you soon.” The moniter turned off, and the mouse stood, leaving the room.

Leaving Blueberry all alone with his entire body still hot from the pain he was just going through. He allowed his body to float there, his mind barely blank. He couldn't think of anything but the pain he's currently feeling.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ouch.” Spicy shakes his hand, the ring still attached.

His soft cry at the pain had caught Blackberry's attention. He grabs his brother's hand, touching the ring and feeling a burning heat coming from it. It's weird.

Though not as weird as finding the house missing Blueberry, as well as the front door wide open. Neither knew what happened, as the house didn't look trashed. Spicy even made a couple of wishes to have Blueberry returned with the wish not being granted.

Now the ring is burning Spicy's finger, though the heat stayed longer then it should have.

“I think he might be in pain.” Blackberry suggests, his tone soft. Guilt lined it. They really should have been more careful with Blueberry. “Maybe tortured.”

“He's never experienced pain while with me before.” Spicy replies, thinking over everything that he's done to his Djinn. Sure there was pain inflicted, but Blueberry didn't react to it like it was pain. The ring never burned his finger before.

“So you think it's pain?”

“It's a theory, like you are suggesting. I've never had the ring on my finger burn when it was pleasure I was giving him, or fear. I never had the ring burn me when he was happy or sad. Pain would be the only logic thing.”

“Damn, I feel so responsible for him. I hope he's not in pain.”

“M'Lord... he's not your responsibility. He is mine, and I shouldn't have been as abusive as I was to him.”

“Papyrus, you are still property. You're owned by me. You have no responsibility for Blueberry. I do. Not only as a member of the Guard, but in knowing that he was abducted right outside of our home.”

Spicy looks down to his brother. This wasn't about property owning property. He found Blueberry, mistreated him, and ended up getting a lecture from another version of himself, who was a master himself of his own Djinn, to start realizing what he's really doing to Blueberry. He knew and didn't care before on the Djinn's feelings. Now that Blueberry is gone, he is concern.

“Is this about that stupid question you asked when I came by earlier to remove you from the house?”

“No. Not really.” Not fully. Not for him at least. Seeing Honey being the protective brother reminded him how he is with his own brother. If the things he were doing to Blueberry was being done to Blackberry, Spicy would kill a person. Honey isn't capable, and his Master seems even less likely to killing another. Having a leash like that isn't that much different from his own. Only his Master can give the order to kill or not. Honey could never kill, even if he was asked or ordered to.

“You're lying to me.”

“I know I am.” Spicy gives a grin, knowing he had lied and was caught for lying made no difference on what would come for the lying.

“Ugh, you are so difficult.” Blackberry looks around the house, trying to get more information on what happened to Blueberry. “I'm going to hate doing this, but I'll have to tell Alphys about Blueberry, and explain that he's now missing.”

“Wouldn't that mean you'd have to tell them about the magic fluxes?”

Blackberry sighs heavily, not really liking the idea of telling Alphys or Undyne anything involving Blueberry, Djinn's, or anything like that. Still, Alphys would have an idea on where to start.

“Alphys would have ended up showing up and demanding answers from you anyways. Plus no more secrets from her or Undyne about your Djinn. Undyne also has a machine that measures the magic fluxes. Blueberry gives off a very powerful magical signature whenever you get a wish granted. I'm hoping they could find him in the same way.”

“Only we know the wishes are not being granted right now. His magic isn't going to flare up if the wishes I'm making are not being granted.”

“I wonder if the pain is also involved with distance.” Blackberry really hopes this is tied together. It would make finding Blueberry much easier.

“Meaning the closer I get to him, the more burning I feel? Hard to say since we don't know where he is.” Spicy heads to the fridge, and pulls out the plastic that holds the spaghetti given to him earlier by Papyrus and Honey. Two figures he's never mentioned to his brother. Part of him pulls to let Blackberry know about them. He might be able to get more help in finding Blueberry.

“Hello, Alph?” Blackberry starts speaking through his phone. Back to the kitchen, but still close enough to hear his brother speak. “I.... ugh, I need a favor from you. Can ya and Undyne come over to my place? Okay, see you two soon.” He hangs up his phone, pocketing it, then turns to Spicy. “Please be on your best behavior when they come over. Be honest about Blueberry and everything you've done to him. They should know about what really caused the magic fluxes, as Undyne has the machine to locate him, and Alphys has the authority to get help in rescuing him. This is also a favor I'm going to owe to Alphys, so you better more then make up for this once we find Blueberry. Got it?”

“Yes, M'Lord. I shall not embarrass you in front of the guests.” Spicy gives a half bow, hand over his own chest while the other hand holds the plastic with spaghetti. “Before they show up, I need to talk to you about something else. Some possible other help outside of both Undyne and Alphys.”

Blackberry glances to his brother, frowns, but sits down. Clearly giving his undivided attention on what Spicy has to say next. Possibly pondering if this information should also be shared to both Alphys and Undyne or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on how this goes, I might continue it.  
> Yes, you can submit suggestions for future chapter updates to me.


End file.
